


It Could Have Been Something

by meddlesomewiz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Thorin and Thranduil had been in a (non)relationship that ended badly. Now they are called in to the primary school that Fili, Kili, and Legolas attend. This is the first time they have seen each other in a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Have Been Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the love_bingo community on LJ.  
> The Prompt is Second Chance.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hobbit_.

_Insufferable._ That was what the boys were. _And mischievous._

Dis had called in a state of panic earlier that day. The principal at the boys' primary school had requested a parent or guardian come to his office to discuss Fili and Kili's latest stunt. 

Usually Thorin would not have bat an eyelash. He had been asked to see Principal Grey on various occasions, all of which pertained to Fili and Kili's behavior. But this time something was different. And not a good something like it being a misunderstanding or the boys were getting praise or an award. 

A deep sigh escaped Thorin as he steeled himself before walking into the principal's office. Fili and Kili were there, sitting on the left side of the room, and on the right side of the room was another boy around their age and his father. It was that father that made everything different. Thranduil, Thorin's sort of ex. _If you could even call what they had a relationship. It could have been, but it wasn't._

Thorin took in Thranduil's appearance. It had been a couple of years since he last saw him, Thorin was allowed to take his fill of Thranduil. _Perfect as always._ Thorin grumbled to himself. During their non-relationship Thorin had made it a quest to bring Thranduil to a state of imperfection. To his chagrin it had only made Thranduil more desirable. 

After soaking in Thranduil, Thorin turned to the principal and his naughty nephews. “What happened this time?”

Fili and Kili explained simultaneously, trying for their own story to be heard over the other. This could have easily gotten out of hand if Principal Grey was not an expert in Durin boys handling. 

Principal Grey stood up and spoke with such a thunderous voice if one did not know better it would have been as if a storm was brewing inside the office “Fili and Kili you will be silent immediately!”

This shut the boys up quickly. 

_Will definitely have to invite him over for tea, Fili and Kili might behave then._ When Thorin had thought the boys would settle down for he rest of the meeting, Kili kicked Fili in the shins. Glaring over at his nephews. “That is enough.”

Fili and Kili turned to their uncle at the same time. It was now that Thorin realized that Kili had been crying. Tear streaks ran down his face and his eye's were all puffy. This broke Thorin's heart. Kili was always smiles and boundless energy. Someone had to try really hard to get Kili upset. 

Thorin clenched his jaw to keep his temper at bay. He repeated his first question, “What happened this time.” Turning to the principal, _the only other responsible adult in the room._ Thorin chanced a glare at the Thranduil and his son. He was starting to believe that it was not Fili and Kili's fault. 

Clearing his throat, and talking in his overly melodic voice that used to make Thorin crazy but not made him want to punch things, Thranduil voiced his curiosity, “Yes, I would also like to know what happened and how Legolas acquired a black eye.”

Thorin's hopes that this was not Fili and Kili's fault flew out the room at that. Glancing at Legolas, Thorin now saw that the boy had an ice pack over his right eye. 

“It is to my understanding that Fili attacked Legolas during their break. All three agree that Legolas had incited Fili's wrath, but they will not part with the knowledge of what happened. I am afraid that unless we have a clearer picture of what took place between them then all three will be punished.” Principal Grey leaned back in his chair at this and gave a small smile to Thorin and Thranduil. Neither received it very well. 

“Legolas why don't you tell Mister Grey what happened. I am sure that you are not at fault and you shouldn't protect them.” Thorin huffed. _Typical Thranduil._

Legolas squirmed in his seat, “I'd rather not say.” 

“Why not?” Thranduil was getting frustrated. Thorin could always tell when he had ruffled Thranduil's feathers. His voice became more clipped then melodic. 

Legolas looked over at the other boys, “It doesn't matter. It was all my fault anyway, they shouldn't be punished, I should be.”

Thorin saw Kili give a slight smile. Legolas returned it with a little half-smile of his own.

“It behooves me to say this but the three of you will be suspended for a week. You are dismissed.” Principal Grey said this with a wave of his hand, like he had power over them. 

Fili and Kili got up and ran to the door ahead of Thorin. Kili abruptly turned around in the doorway, “Bye Legolas.” Flashing the other boy a megawatt grin Kili raced after his brother in the hallway. 

Following his rambunctious nephews to the parking lot, Thorin tried to hurry away from Thranduil and his son. But he did not want to look like he was running away from Thranduil, a Durin never runs away. Sadly, Thorin's plan would have worked if Thranduil was not keeping up with him pace for pace. 

“Thorin Durin wont you even acknowledge me?” Thorin just knew Thranduil was pouting. _It just isn't fair. Just keep it casual._

Turning to Thranduil, Thorin nodded, “Mr. Greenleaf.” 

Sighing Thranduil turned to his son, “Legolas why don't you go on ahead I will only be a moment.” 

Looking wearily between the two adults, Legolas slowly nodded and continued on his way to the car.

By now Thranduil and Thorin had stopped and were turned towards each other. Thranduil stepped closer to Thorin and reached out for the other man's hair. “I see you started to gray.”

“Helping raise those two terrors will do that to any sane man.” 

Chuckling, Thranduil dropped the stands of hair he had been clutching, though he did not step out of Thorin's personal space. Thranduil tilted his head slightly. “I like it.”

“Well I didn't do it for you,” Thorin snapped.

“No I suppose you didn't.” Thranduil continued to unabashedly look into Thorin's eyes. “I've missed you.”

Thorin laughed at this. A humorless laugh. A tired laugh. 

“I'm serious,” Thranduil was undeterred, “Go out with me. We can start over. Nothing has to come of it.” Thranduil was inching closer to Thorin. “Please, give me a chance, give us a second chance.” 

“There is not such thing as starting over,” Thorin was angry that Thranduil would think that he would willingly subject himself to their relationship again. And to top it off Thranduil wanted him to forget all the wrongs that had been done to him. “I will _never_ forget. Though it seems you have. How's your wife? What would she think of this?”

Thranduil's eyes shuttered. His face closed off. “She died. Not to long after we stopped seeing each other.”

Thorin needed to stand strong, he was not going to give into Thranduil just because now he was lonely. “That doesn't change anything.” 

“I know, I know. But just...” Thranduil's shoulders sagged, “I'm sorry.”

Thranduil said it so earnestly that Thorin wanted to believe him. But he could not, could he? Was he willing to put his heart on the line, again, to chance being with Thranduil. Someone that Thorin had never been able to get over, no matter how hard he tried. Should Thorin give Thranduil a second chance? Could he?

At Thorin's lack of response Thranduil made to leave.

Thorin's hand shot out and grabbed Thranduil by the arm. Turning back Thranduil gave Thorin a curious look. “Is something wrong?”

Words escaped him. They were never Thorin's forte, but he could usually blurt exactly what he was thinking. Especially if he was angry. But now he was not angry. All anger had fled and had been replaced by want and fear. 

“One drink,” Thorin held up his other hand and pointed his index finger, “And only one second chance.” 

Tilting his head, Thranduil gave Thorin a slight smirk, “I will be good this time.” Thranduil got out of Thorin's grip and made his way to the door to the parking lot. Pausing in the doorway, non unlike how Kili had done previously, Thranduil turned back towards Thorin. “That is unless you want me to be _naughty_.”

Thorin was struck still by all the delicious thoughts and memories that induced. Thorin smirked at Thranduil's retreating figure.

“Out of the frying pan-”

“And into the fire.” Principal Grey finished for Thorin. Thorin turned his head sharply at the man. _How did he do that?_

“I do hope you will be leaving the premises soon Mr. Durin. We will be shutting down the school in a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making a series out of this. With stories on Thorin and Thranduil's relationship and what went wrong. Also on what happened between the boys. And then of course on the outcomes of all these events. I guess it kinda depends on if anyone is curious of what happened. I know what happened so I'm not curious, and it is hinted at. If anyone wants more, comments please. :D
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
